Una historia de amor y perdicion
by Skormo
Summary: que pasaria si naruto perdiera a su "verdadero" amor y encontrara a su verdadero y real amor? beuno ps eso se vera en este fic salu2 a Brawl Beelzemon y no sean duros si necesito corregir algo solo diganme
1. Prologo

Prologo

Una mañana lluviosa abría el día sin sol y un frío para congelar los huesos solo que había un problema:

No la encontraba a ella y solo estaba esperando a su llegada cuando de repente alguien a quien no

Quería llego: Sasuke

Naruto: Bueno mi gran amigo que es lo que esperas, ¿que tenga compasión con tu vida?- dijo el chico de cabello rubio

Sasuke: La verdad no solo vengo a darte algo que me pidieron que te entregara una persona muy apegada a mi- Respondió mientras tiraba al suelo la cabeza de la persona a la que esperaba: Sakura.

Eso significaba para el casi la muerte mientras se tiraba al suelo sollozando de tristeza las palabras de casi todos los hombres dirían

Naruto: ¡PORQUE¡ ¡PORQUE¡ ¡PORQUE¡-gritaba el muchacho

Sasuke: Ja que rata tan insignificante y eso que solo es el inicio jajajajajaja

El chico de cabello rubio trato de atacar a su rival pero cuando se levanto ya había desaparecido dejando tras de si un rastro de odio tan inmenso que nadie humano lo podría tener.


	2. AVISO

AVISO

Bueno en esta historia se van a tratar 2 temas alternos unos es la muerte de Sakura y el otro es la búsqueda del verdadero amor de Naruto así que para la búsqueda del verdadero amor pondré en lugar de capitulo AMOR 1, 2, 3, , , ,ETC, ETC pero bueno al final si no se me acaban las ideas juntare las 2 historias para hacer una tercera historia así que si alguien quiere ayudar y ofrecer ideas favor de mandarme un correo o agregar mi msn es: .mx espero sugerencias para cualquiera de las 3 historias.

GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO

POST DATA: El prologo es independiente de ambas historias mejor dicho de las 3(se incorpora como el inicio de ambas

SALU2 a todos y que estén bien


	3. AMOR 1

**La "calma"**

Eso recordaba Naruto frente a la tumba de Sakura; acerca de lo sucedido hace 2 años una escena tétrica de desesperación y llanto le regresaban a la mente aunque no lo quisiera, toda la aldea había buscado al causante pero hasta el momento no lo habían encontrado; pero a su secuaz Sasuke si, siendo asesinando por el mismo recuerda las ultimas palabras que había dicho antes de morir: "Lo encontraras si lo prefieres, no morirás si la amas de verdad pero tiene que ser la indicada; solo puedes hacer una de las 2 no ambas" esas fueron sus ultimas palabras acerca de lo sucedido hace 2 años pero aun resonaban en su mente mientras trataba de encontrar al que la había matado.

Cuando el deseo de hambre lo tomo por sorpresa decidiendo ir a comer ramen a su lugar favorito ichukawa's ramen (no recuerdo como se llama el lugar en verdad xD) al llegar vio a una persona muy hermosa de cabellos azules pidiendo exactamente su plato favorito como si estuviera anticipando su llegada así que decidió sentarse al lado de ella.

Naruto: Hola ¿como estas? ¿No te conozco de otro lugar?

¿¿??: mmmmm….. No se talvez si talvez no

Naruto: Anda déjame ver tu cara- tocándole el hombro

¿¿??: ememem…… bueno- volteando a ver al chico

Naruto: vaya Hinata ni te reconocí, si que has crecido desde…………

Hinata: si, te creo…. Pero no recordemos algo muy doloroso mejor sigamos comiendo-dijo tomando sus palillos

Naruto: Muy bien no pasa nada, es cierto sigamos comiendo que tengo mucha hambre; y Tu ¿Cómo has estado?

Hinata: muy bien y tu ¿Qué me cuentas?

Naruto: No mucho solo que sigo buscando a la persona que le hizo eso a Sakura; vaya si que has crecido pareces mas seria desde que estuviste con Kiba- la chica se sonrojo un poco para dar respuesta a lo pedido por Naruto

Hinata: bueno…..pues la verdad es que lo deje porque no era divertido si no que quiero a las personas divertidas e hiperactivas así que estoy en espera jijiji

Naruto: mmmm……bueno jajaja tengo que irme que se me hace tarde y tengo que arreglar unas cosas

Hinata: muy bien que em…. tengas un buen día y recuerda esa persona siempre estará contigo.

Momentos después de que el muchacho salio la pequeña Hinata salio al descubierto porque puso sus dedos índices unidos de modo en el que denotaba un poco de vergüenza

Mientras tanto Naruto Iba hacia su casa pensando que Hinata era mas hermosa y bonita ahora pero en verdad necesitaba conocerla mas aun así no sabia lo que seria de su vida; camino a su casa el cielo pareció mas iluminado como si las estrellas quisieran decirle algo que el no podía entender acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos y de lo que debería de hacer pero se preguntaba algunas cosas como:

¿Qué prefería? ¿Encontrar a su gran y verdadero amor o encontrar al asesino de Sakura?

¿Tendría el valor para elegir una de las 2 o el destino lo elegiría a el?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno este es el primer capitulo de los que are para describir que pasaría si Naruto elige tener a su verdadero amor; Tengo que agradecerle a mi gran amigo **BrawlBeelzemon** por ayudarme a elegir lo que iba a hacer con mi historia así que espero que me puedan dar alguna sugerencia gracias de antemano


	4. AMOR 2

La decisión

Al llegar a su casa se preguntaba que es lo que tendría que hacer en realidad recordando el dilema que le habían dado: "Lo encontraras si lo prefieres, no morirás si la amas de verdad pero tiene que ser la indicada; solo puedes hacer una de las 2 no ambas"

Seguía pensando y pensando solo que no encontraba la respuesta así que decidió irse a la cama.

FLASH BACK

Hinata se la paso bien en el ichikawa's ramen porque le llego el mejor regalo: encontrarse con su amor de la infancia aunque ahora ellos eran ya adultos pero aun así ella aun lo amaba pero no sabia que decirle por eso ella había acabado muy rápido su ramen porque tenia vergüenza de saber de algo malo y de los sentimientos de su amado. Acabando de cenar se fue a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; al momento de llegar subió muy rápido a su habitación a escuchar su canción favorita llamada Melodies of life un real amor para sus sentidos dando aun mas pasión a sus sentimientos deseando estar con el por lo menos un día mas aunque tuviera que morir. Pensando todo esto se sumió en un sueño que la tomo por sorpresa y no despertó hasta el siguiente día.

FIN FLASH BACK

Al día siguiente Naruto despertó con una sonrisa muy grande se levanto, baño y fue a la cocina pero como si nada su sonrisa se desvaneció y pensó "Ella ya no esta", pensó una y otra vez hasta que al fin decidió salir al cementerio a apreciar su tumba; Camino a el cementerio encontró a muchos de los chicos que fueron sus compañeros en la academia y a varios que se habían convertido en parejas como Neiji y Ten-ten, Ino y Chouji, o Shikamaru y Temari entre otras; Al llegar al cementerio encontró a una persona que no esperaba: Hinata.

Ambos habían ido a ver la tumba de alguien querido en el caso de Hinata la de su padre quien había muerto exactamente el mismo día que Sakura, y Naruto había ido (como todos los días) a ver la tumba de Sakura

Naruto: Valla Hinata ni pensé que vendrías de hecho ni siquiera pensé que seguías en la aldea por lo mismo de que la mayor parte de tu familia vivía en otras aldeas pero pues veo que aquí sigues.

Hinata: Si aquí sigo estoy aquí desde que nos paso lo mismo a los 2……. Valla a pasado tan poco y pensar que es difícil recordar como eran esas personas, su sonrisa, el cariño que nos daban, la forma en la que nos trataban comos nos hablaban, etc. Pero aun así los tenemos aquí- señalando el corazón- pero es difícil recordar que están en ese lugar por lo mismo de las demás tareas que tienes.

Naruto: Si, y pensar que yo quería a Sakura mucho y todo acabo así, igual que la aldea aunque la amara nadie me quería aun así ahora inicio a pensar que todo lo que quiero y amo se destruye pero eso no quiere decir que odiare a todos como Sasuke que la mato por codicia y ambición- dijo Naruto poniendo un rostro muy triste e inclinando la cabeza para poder ver mejor las escrituras de la tumba de Sakura que decía:

R.I.P

Sakura haruno

1983-1993

Hinata: vaya si que la extrañas y te veo algo deprimido ¿quieres……ememem venir a cenar esta noche a mi casa?

Naruto: Si me parecería bien ¿a que hora te agradaría que llegara?

Hinata: A las 7:30 estaría bien

Naruto: Si, entonces… te veré en la noche.

Bueno este es el final de mi segundo capitulo de la serie que demuestra como seria la historia si Naruto elige el amor.

A todos los que quieran aportar ideas favor de decirlo respetuosamente.

Este capitulo es dedicado a una gran amiga mía que se llama Karla Alejandra así que si lo lees solo recuerda que TKM mucho mucho. Jajaja

Salu2 a todos.


End file.
